regularcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
1998 Subaru Legacy Outback
In order to understand the importance of the Subaru Outback on the North American Market, we need to come to grips with Australian Stereotypes. While they are nasty, the same stereotypes kept an entire car division from going under. My wife is never coming back. Transcript MONOLOGUE by MR REGULAR: The Subaru Legacy Outback is a unique car with an oddball engine and lots of cargo space to CARRY YOUR WIFE AWAY FROM YOU! --- INTRO SONG We go to the doctor, we go the mountains. We look to the children, we ... --- MONOLOGUE by MR REGULAR: When we talk about the Subaru Legacy Outback, it's hard not to bring up Paul Hogan and the North American campaign. The CEO of Subaru North America said "If it weren't for the Outback, Subaru of North America wouldn't exist". Sort of feels weird that we're capitalizing on our weird stereotypes of Australia but those same stereotypes saved Subaru of North America, so we need to come to grips with that. JUST LIKE I HAVE TO COME TO GRIPS WITH GRINDR, AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR GRINDR MY WIFE WOULD STILL... The first generation Subaru Outback in North America was offered with two different kinds of engines, either a 2.2L single overhead cam that developed around 135 horsepower or a 2.5L dual overhead cam which generated 165 horsepower. You could either have a 4 speed automatic or a 5 speed manual. --- INTERJECTION by Emergency Dispatcher: My address is all the concerns you? --- MONOLOGUE by MR REGULAR: Yes, all the engines are boxer engines. And yes in North America after the Outback every single Subaru came with all-wheel-drive. All-wheel-drive is good. But it's hard to get the weight out of a car when you've a center differential and you have all that extra metal and drive components running power to both the front wheels and the rear. So fuel efficiency was never ever one of Subarus strong points. The car culture surrounding the Subaru Outback is huge. There's lots of different mods and aftermarket equipment available. Clubs to belong to. Mary found a new club, a new club just for girls. Black on the inside, black all around, BLACK LIKE HER HEART. Oh so black. Yep lots of room in back, oh lots of room, lots of room for my feelings. These are homes where we could've raised a family. The grand upward nothingness (Look her underground?) and dig a hole. The two tone styling was very unique for the early nineties and it began a trend that was also mimicked in the Dodge CarAVAN. Steel wheels were an optional extra but not a very expensive one. PIAA lights are easy to mount and are a popular accessory. Lots of cargo space but it doesn't, show its large size well. It's a large car but it doesn't look very large. The hood scoop on the front IS functional, it feeds cold air direct into the air filter. The front fascia of the car is well known from rallying circles. An ideal car for long trips as well, and LONG DISTANCES RELATIONS. --- MR REGULAR IN CANON WITH MR REGULAR: Sheila I will learn to love your new lifestyle me back {Indiscernible modulated beauty} --- MONOLOGUE by MR REGULAR: An ideal car for both the country and the town. Category:The Early Years Category:Reviews